Harry Potter and the Silver Orb
by horses-douver
Summary: This is the waY I imagin the 6th HP book to be... although, it will never be as good as if Jo wrote.... Thanx to her by the way, for giving us all this magnificent story...
1. A new family

The red light hit Sirius's chest without making a sound. Every muscle and bone in his body stretched backwards, and it looked as if he was doing a sick limbo dance. His feet left the floor one by one, and as if he was in a weightless room, he glided into the Veil.  
  
These memories had been going through Harry's head the two first weeks of the summer holliday, and the tears seemed to burst whenever he thought of his godfathers tangeled hair glide inbetween the curtains. And Lupins voice still rung in his ears.  
'There's nothing you can do, Harry, it's to late Harry.... nothing.... he's gone.' And that was probably the worst thing abouit it, there was nothing he could do to bring Sirius back. For the first time, he, Harry, the one who had stopped the world's most evil wizard several time, was unable to do something. Nothing made him feel better, not even his memories of Hogwarts.  
  
A knock on the door made him wipe the tears of his chin, and a week 'hello' escaped his dry lips. His aunt looked inside the room, and to his surprised she actually looked worried, but obviously it couldn't be for him... could it?  
'Harry... I know you might think we don't care about you at all... But after all, you are my family... In a way...' Harry's heart stopped beating a second from the shock.  
'And your mother was my sister, so I know how she was when she was upset about something... or someone. And you look just like she did when your great grandfather died from a heart attack. So... even though you may not trust me, just know that you CAN tell me about your feelings. That's all.'  
  
She stared at him for a while, and he stared back. There was something in her eyes that he hadn't seen before. She looked down at the floor and turned arround to leave.  
'Wait, -' he said. 'I want to talk to you about it... like you said... we are familly... in, a way.' She sat down on his bed, and he started to tell her about Sirius. She didn't say anything the whole time, she just looked down in her lap.  
  
When he had finished, she continued to look down, until she whispered 'Your mother talked about him alot you know. I even saw a picture of him.... Wait a minute...' She got up and walked quite quickly out of Harry's room. Harry, who couldn't believe what had just happened, sat there like a toad on Valium, with his mouth open and an empty gaze on the door. Half a minute later, his aunt came back with a book in her hands, and sat down again. She offered it to him, and he took it carefully.  
  
The cover was really dusty, but once he opened it, he forgot all about the cover, and even about Petunia. Because the sight that met him was Sirius. Sirius, and his parents, in their late teens. Harry had never seen them like that before. He flipped the page, and there were more pictures of them, even one with Lupin and his Aunt. He looked up at her with gratitude in his eyes. She smiled back at him, got up and left him alone with the pictures.  
  
For the first time in his life, Harry felt like he had a real relative, and he found her in the most obvious place, his own home. But why was she acting like this? Why had she suddenly changed? But Harry didn't think of that anymore. He was just happy that he finally had a family member. 


	2. A surprising visit

The next morning, Harry woke up to a explosion from downstairs. As he had gone to sleap with the photoalbum in his hands, he acidently threw it half- way across the room. He heard alot of shouting, obviously from his uncle, and alot of new voices that seemed to silence him. Quick and heavy stomping in the stairs told him that Dudley was running to his room. Another explosion made Harry realy wonder what was going on, but then, when a man shouted, "Impedimenta!" he knew that something had happened, so he got dressed as fast as he could. The second he got his t-shirt on someone threw open the door. In respond Harry leaned over to his desk for his wand, but a familliar voice told him "You won't need that now Harry."  
  
A smile went across Harry's face as he looked up into Remus Lupin's frendly eyes.  
'Lupin! What are you doing here, and who got stunned?' Lupin looked suddenly serious.  
'That... would be Lucius Malfoy.' Harry couldn't believe what he had heared. A death eater had been inside the Dursley's house.  
'I just managed to prevent him from blasting your cousin into a million pieces.'  
'Oh... that's nice of you, but really... you shouldn't have.' Lupin gave a little laugh. 'But what is he doing here by the way? Isn't he in Azkaban? I mean, the ministry knows he's a death eater don't they? Or have they let him go once again?' Lupins smile died away once again, and for a moment, he looked alot like Sirius had done before he fell through the Veil.  
'Of course they didn't let him go Harry. Lucius had just finished his trial, and had gotten life scentenced to Azkaban. But the rest of the death- eaters must have made some sort of plan. Because when he was being transfered out of the enterance hall, a dusin of them apparated in there and killed nearly half of the staff that didn't get away in time. So Lucius got a wand from one of them and disapparated here. Ofcourse, the whole order knew that something like this was going to happen. So the moment he disapparated, we fled to all the places we thought he might go. Moody went to his mansion along with Tonks, and Arthur went along with Snape and Kingsley to knockturn alley. There are alot of places being watched by us at the moment. Luckily me and Molly got here just in time.'  
'Molly is here?' 'Yes Harry.'Harry was really astounded but also happy that he finally saw some familliar faces. and ofcourse, anyone from the Weasly familly was a great surprise in his mind.  
  
Lupin told him to gather up his stuff if he wanted to come along with them to Grimmauld Place. Harry didnn't have to be asked twice, so he gathered up his stuff, shoved them inn his trunk and got Hedwig in his other hand.  
'Let me get those for you Harry.' Said lupin and he gave a little wave with his wand, so that all of Harry's stuf elevated downstairs. Harry almost forgot the photoalbum he had gotten from his aunt, but in the last second he remembered it and got it up from under his chair. When they got downstairs there really was an embarasing scilence in the livingroom, there was Mrs Weasly standing guard over Lucius Malfoy with her wand tip righted directly at his chest, and his aunt and uncle in the other side of the room just looking at the lifeless body on the floor. When Harry and Lupin came into the room, all eyes were fixed on his luggage, floating in mid-air.  
'There you are, oh it's so good to see you Harry. So, you to ready to go?' Mrs Weasly had the same cosy smile she always wore. Harry and Lupin nodded to her, and Remus calmly placed Harrys trunk down on the floor before saying Portus. The trunk shook a bit and glowed blue. Harry took a hold of Molly and lupins hands and placed the rest of his stuff between his legs. He smiled carefully at his aunt and uncle, who looked like they had eaten something Fred and George had given them. Then just as Lupin was about to toutch the trunk and port them out of there, a scream came from behind Molly, and they all looked at Lucius.  
  
His eyes had rolled into the back of his skull, and he spoke, not in his own voice, but in one much lower toned, and very familliar to Harry. But since it was really foggy, Harry had difficulties understanding what it said.  
'Harry... protect it... ...dreams... ...father... ...Voldemort....' Petunia gave a small squeak, and they all looked at Lucius body, which was now limp again. Harry couldn't believe what had just happened, it just seemed so unreal. He had just heard him again, Sirius. 


End file.
